


The Prince and the Pâtissier

by lovememadly



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:26:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3505019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovememadly/pseuds/lovememadly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine is a prince and heir to a kingdom when he meets Kurt, the pâtissier of the royal palace. Blaine is always popping into the kitchens when Kurt is baking and over time, their friendship develops. But both are a little oblivious to the fact that there may be something more. Filled for a <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/50716.html?thread=64196124">prompt</a> from the GKM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Prince

Blaine knew that one day this conversation would come. He just didn't expect it to be today.

He sits at the end of a long dining table opposite his mother and father and takes a sip of his water, his belly pleasantly content from the meal of roast beef, fresh salad and roast vegetables he has just eaten. It is like every ordinary Thursday evening, except his life is anything  _but_  ordinary: he is a prince in line to the throne and his parents, King Stefan and Queen Leah, are rulers to their little kingdom.

His mother clears her throat and picks up her glass. "Sweetheart, we need to talk."

"What about?" Blaine asks, sitting back as one of the serving staff removes his plate from the table.

"Your birthday's coming up soon."

"It's still eight months away," Blaine argues, watching as his parents' plates are cleared away.

"You're a prince, Blaine," his father says, wiping his mouth on his napkin before tossing it on the table. "You know what the responsibilities of that involve."

Blaine knows. As a prince on the cusp of thirty, it was inevitable that he would one day marry so that he could continue the royal line and become King. Luckily for Blaine, his parents were supportive of his sexuality and knew that a princess would not be a suitable match for him. He would have to start searching or, God forbid, agree to an arranged marriage set up by his parents with a prince from another kingdom.

"Yes, but I still think - thank-you, Phillip," Blaine says to the server who refills his glass with water. "I still have time. Why do I have to decide when I turn thirty?"

"Because it's about time you do," his father replies gruffly. "Cooper's unwilling to take the throne-"

"I wonder why," Blaine mutters sarcastically.

"-so continuing the royal line falls on you."

Blaine sighs. His older sibling had escaped their kingdom years ago to pursue an acting career in Hollywood and has made it clear he has no intention of ever returning to claim the title as first-born son.

"What about Prince David?" his mother suggests.

"Too needy."

"Lord Smythe's son?"

"Too sleazy."

The Queen shakes her head sadly. "We just want to see you happy, Blaine."

"I  _am_ happy," Blaine argues, as another white-gloved server carrying a tray walks up to the table. He glances down as a smaller dish is placed in front of him: a wine glass filled with chocolate mousse, sprinkled with dark chocolate flakes and topped with mint leaves and a glazed strawberry. He picks up his spoon and takes a scoop. "And I don't need another person to fill up whatever else you think may be missing in my life." He places the spoon of mousse in his mouth and his eyes widen.

The mousse is so light and fluffy that it dissolves on his tongue almost instantly, and yet so rich that the chocolate flavour lingers in his mouth as though it is doing a slow waltz on his tastebuds. Blaine helps himself to another spoonful as his parents talk to him, but he is unable to make sense of what they are saying. He closes his eyes as the flavour invades his senses again.

"Blaine, are you listening?" his father demands irritably.

"Huh? Yes, the red pattern will be fine," Blaine replies, helping himself to more of his dessert while his parents exchange bewildered looks.

After dinner, Blaine corners one of the servers in the hallway.

"Phillip, who made tonight's dessert?" he asks.

"A Mr Kurt Hummel, sir," Phillip replies, placing his silver tray under his arm. "The new pâtissier. I believe he only commenced with the kitchen staff this morning."

"Well, that chocolate mousse was incredible! So smooth and creamy and…and I think it was the best dessert I've ever tasted."

"I shall be pleased to give your compliments to him, sir," Phillip replies as he bows, but Blaine stops him before he can turn away.

"Wait, I can do that myself. Here," he says, taking the tray from Phillip's arm. "You can have the rest of the night free."

"Thank-you kindly, sir."

Blaine wanders across the long hallway until he reaches the stairway that leads down to the basement kitchens. He takes the stairs and hears some movement from just outside the open door. He considers knocking before deciding that the person on the other side may not hear him anyway, so he walks in.

The kitchens haven't changed since the last time Blaine had visited, which was over a year ago. It has dim lighting and is quaint, but large enough to have a professional kitchen for meals in one area and a smaller kitchenette and workstation for the baking of desserts and cakes, which is closest to the door.

He hears the softly humming voice of the young man before he sees the back of his head, covered in soft brown hair that reminds Blaine of the colour of milk chocolate. His crimson uniform with navy piping and the little blue necktie around his neck give Blaine the assurance that this is the man he is looking for.

The man is standing by a counter with his back to him, his hands occupied with something. Unaware that there is another person in the room, he picks up a bunch of trays with a flourish and practically skips over to a cupboard to put them away. Blaine decides that this is a good time to announce his presence.

"Hi, Kurt."

The young man gasps and whips around to face Blaine, at the same time that the trays slip out of his hands and clatter loudly to the stone floor.

" _Oh, y-your highness!_ _"_ Kurt stutters, reaching down to pick up the trays just as Blaine rushes forward to help. They both kneel on the floor and gather the six or so baking trays, and when Blaine finally looks up to hand the trays to him, including the silver one he carried earlier, he pauses.

There are strands of gold among the man's brown hair which looks like streaks of caramel. He is close enough to see the small smattering of freckles on the man's nose which remind him of sprinkles of cinnamon and his skin is as pure as flour. Kurt's eyes are an enchanting blue-green, and Blaine can't help but stare at them like he is mesmerised.

Kurt seems to be doing the same, his eyes holding his and his lips parting slightly, and Blaine realises that they have been staring at one another for longer than appropriate. He clears his throat and stands up, and Kurt begins apologising as soon as he is on his feet.

"I'm so very sorry, your highness, I didn't hear you come in."

"That was my fault," Blaine says. "I should have knocked, I'm sorry. And please, call me Blaine."

"Of course, your highn- Blaine," Kurt replies, quickly correcting himself.

"I um…" Blaine scratches the back of his neck. He hadn't expected to find himself in the company of someone his own age, and someone who was not at all unpleasant to look at. "I really enjoyed your chocolate mousse. I don't think I've ever tried one as delicious as the one you made for us this evening."

Kurt beams at the same time that a pleased flush appears on his cheeks. "Thank-you. It's an old recipe."

There is a quiet pause between them until Blaine speaks again. "Well," he says, placing his hands behind his back regally. "If there is anything that you need that would make your time at work more comfortable, please let me know."

"Actually…" Kurt begins, placing his hands together in front of him while stubbing the floor with his toe, rather endearingly. "I wouldn't mind a few new mixing bowls. Don't get me wrong," he says quickly. "But some of them are a little cracked and chipped and it can be the cause of some lumps when mixing batter, and that doesn't-"

"No problem, I will see that it gets done," Blaine cuts in to reassures him.

Kurt's shoulders relax a little. "Thank-you. I just hope that I can meet your expectations and that of the King and Queen."

"I think you've more than proved that with your dessert tonight. And honestly," Blaine says, leaning in a little to Kurt's personal space like he is sharing a secret. "The last guy served us store-bought pastry with packaged chocolate syrup before he quit." He watches as Kurt flinches and nods. "I know, we only found about that afterwards, and I'm sure you're much more talented that he was, so you'll do just fine."

Kurt breathes a sigh of relief as Blaine backs towards the door. "It was nice meeting you, Kurt," he says, and he has a knowing feeling that he will be visiting the kitchens again soon.

"You too, Blaine," Kurt replies quietly. Blaine's departure from the kitchens allows him to miss the embarrassed groan and accompanying slap to the forehead that the other man makes from the other side of the wall.

♚

Blaine wanders down to the kitchens again two days later, moments after consuming a delectable  _p_ _ain au chocola_ _t_  with hazelnut ice-cream on the side. He knocks this time and is pleased to see that Kurt is on his own again. Not that it mattered if anyone else was in the room, but he likes that he can give Kurt his full attention.

Kurt also looks pleased to see him, if the way that his eyebrows raise in surprise and the corners of his mouth twitches upwards is any indication.

"I assume you're here because you like my dessert again?" Kurt asks hopefully as he looks at Blaine expectantly.

"It was  _phenomenal_ ," Blaine answers truthfully.

"I'm happy that you liked it." Kurt's shyness does not go unnoticed by Blaine; he seems to have that effect on people. As a prince, he is used to seeing others being careful with their words and behaviour when they are around him. Blaine thinks this drives him to treat people with a little more kindness and to be a little more humble. He wants Kurt to be comfortable, after all.

"From what I've seen coming out of this kitchen over the past few nights, I'll pretty much end up eating anything that you make."

Kurt's eyes light up, as if he sees a challenge: "I can bake anything you like. And anything else, I'd be very happy to learn the recipe for."

Blaine smiles. "I think you're fast becoming my favourite person, Kurt," he says as he moves towards the door.

"Oh." There is a pause. "Likewise," Kurt replies quietly.

"Thank-you." It is to Kurt's little smile that he leaves the kitchens.

♚

Kurt is frowning in concentration. He has a large notepad in front of him and he is writing down notes while Blaine is speaking. Blaine has been asked to name the types of desserts that he favours and he is having some difficulty with that task, as he has enjoyed everything that their pâtissier has baked so far. He notices little signs of frustration in Kurt: the uncertainty in his eyes, the downward curve of his lips and the slight pout that graces them, and Blaine observes all this in quiet fascination as he leans against Kurt's workstation.

Kurt is rather lovely to look at, he thinks not for the first time, and he finds being in his company both easy and comforting. He has some acquaintances but they are scattered about in other kingdoms, and he wonders whether he could consider Kurt as a potential friend.

"This might make things easier: is there anything that you  _don_ _'_ _t_ like?" Kurt says, pulling Blaine out of his thoughts. Blaine notices that Kurt has made very little headway with his notes.

Blaine thinks for a moment. "Fruit," he says. "Raisins in things. Blueberry muffins that pretend to be chocolate-chip ones, but they really just aren't the same."

"Hmm." Kurt puts down his pencil and Blaine sees that he looks relieved. "That narrows it down a little," he says.

"What's your favourite dessert?" Blaine asks him.

Kurt looks thoughtful. "Pancakes," he says. "The thicker and more buttery, the better. And with whipped cream and melted chocolate on the side."

"Sounds nice." Kurt nods and rips his page off the notepad. Blaine stands upright as Kurt walks around to him and gestures to a noticeboard on the far left wall.

"I'm going to put this up where I can see it and-"

His words are cut short as soon as he takes a step and he slips on a smooth patch of the stone floor. Blaine immediately dives forward as Kurt falls backwards, and in less than a second Blaine has Kurt in his arms.

" _Gotcha!_ _"_  he exclaims, grinning down at Kurt's shocked face. "Dance training does come in handy after all."

Kurt is blushing furiously, a warm pink flush spreading over his lily-white skin.

"Well, I guess it's not every day that I could say I was caught by a prince," Kurt mutters as Blaine helps him to stand upright again.

Blaine gently pries the paper out of Kurt's hand and walks over to the noticeboard, tacking it on with a spare pin. When he glances back, Kurt has found a convenient place on the floor to stare at.

Blaine wonders whether the reason for Kurt's embarrassment is that he is someone fiercely independent who prides himself on not having to rely on others for support. Or maybe he is not used to being around royalty. Or maybe he hasn't had many people extend kindness to him. Blaine hopes it is not the latter.

"Hey, just so we're equal, I can trip over and you can try and catch me, too." Kurt looks up at him then. "You know," Blaine continues, happy to have Kurt's attention again. "Like that song." He begins to sing:  _"_ _If you fall I will catch you, I will be waiting_ _…"_

Kurt shakes his head and then laughs suddenly and unexpectedly, and Blaine thinks he likes the sound. "You're such a dork," he says fondly, but then his smile vanishes and he goes very quiet, as if he has let slip something offensive.

Blaine laughs and speaks before Kurt can open his mouth and apologise. "I know. And don't you forget it."

As he walks to the door, he does an exaggerated pirouette for good measure, and he is pleased when he looks back and sees the return of a smile on Kurt's face again.

 _I won't mind acting foolishly, if it makes the_ _p_ _â_ _tissier_ _laugh,_  he thinks.

♚

Blaine's excuse each time he visits the basement is that he has to compliment the pâtissier whenever he make a delicious dessert. Which happens to be most of the time. If Blaine was being truthful to himself, his real excuse is that there aren't many people that he knows that have the same interests as himself. Besides, he and Kurt seem to have  _quite_ a lot in common: they both enjoy musical theatre and have similar tastes in what constitutes fashion. It becomes less for Blaine about dessert and more about learning a little more about Kurt each time he visits.

Kurt is also a little older than him, and while Blaine may have travelled extensively as part of his duties and met with distinguished people of society, Kurt seems to have more readily formed opinions of his world. One evening, he listens with rapt attention as Kurt talks about how the wealthy helping the poor assists society as a whole, which the kingdom does so well.

When his parents make favourable comments on their dessert dishes one evening, Blaine waits until they retire to the drawing room before he heads down to the kitchens. Kurt greats him warmly, but his eyes go wide when Blaine takes his hand.

"I'll like you to meet my parents. They really loved your dessert tonight."

"Your…your  _parents?_ " Kurt stutters, allowing himself to be dragged by Blaine's hand out of the kitchens.

"Sure, they'll love to meet you," Blaine replies as they quickly ascend the stairs. He expected Kurt's hands to be rough from labour but instead they are smooth and soft.

"But I-I'm not dressed appropriately," Kurt protests, brushing down his apron with his free hand. "I'm covered in flour and butter stains and-"

"You still look great," Blaine reassures him, squeezing his hand gently before letting go. He then places it on Kurt's lower back to guide him to the drawing room. The Queen is reading a romance novel and drinking tea while his father is reading the town newspaper.

"Mother, Father," Blaine begins," nudging Kurt forward a little. "This is our new pâtissier, Kurt Hummel."

He is a little worried when Kurt stands there for a moment, looking a little frightened, but then he bows deeply.

"Your majesties," Kurt says, his voice shaking a little.

"Ah, so this is the man who has captured our son's stomach!" the king replies, folding his newspaper. "Are you at all related to a Burt Hummel?"

"Yes your majesty, he's my father."

The King grunts. "Don't see the resemblance at all."

" _Stefan!_ _"_  the Queen scolds. She turns to Kurt. "Come sit with me, dear," she says, patting the free space on the couch that she is seated on. Kurt goes timidly and perches himself stiffly on the couch while Blaine takes the chair opposite him. "Now, I would like you to explain how on  _earth_  you made those wonderful little macarons that you served us this evening, because I just could not stop at one or two."

Blaine sees Kurt visibly relax as he explains the method he uses to prepare the dessert. He watches Kurt speak passionately about baking and new creations, his hands moving about excitedly and his eyes bright. Blaine's mother glances across at Blaine from time to time, eyeing Blaine as he watches Kurt, or raises an eyebrow when Kurt mentions something particularly fascinating. Blaine realises he could listen to Kurt talk all night if he had to.

♚

One evening, Blaine heads down to the kitchens earlier than expected, just as the head chef and her sous chefs are busy cooking dinner. They are surprised to see him there, but otherwise leave him and Kurt in peace. Kurt smiles when Blaine expresses his interest in trying his hand at baking. He asks whether Kurt has a spare chef's hat to wear and he does, though Kurt explains that it is called a  _toque_. He feels a little guilty after he puts it on, as he has not earned it, but then Kurt says that it looks cute on him and then blushes, and so he keeps it on his head.

Kurt teaches him how to make the pastry and prepare the  _c_ _r_ _è_ _me p_ _â_ _tissi_ _è_ _re_  and chocolate glaze and when the dessert is finished, he is pleased with the result. After dinner, Blaine takes on the server duties himself as he presents the éclairs to the King and Queen. They applaud and Blaine beams proudly, until his father tells him not to look so smug and informs him that he is not to disturb the pâtissier again while he is working.

His mother notices when Blaine slumps down in his chair in disappointment, so she suggests that Kurt could join them for dessert to thank him in person for instructing him. Blaine returns a few minutes later with their bewildered-looking pâtissier, who looks as though he had been dragged from the kitchens in haste.

"You can sit next to me," Blaine says, placing a chair next to his own. As Kurt sits, he cuts his dessert in half and places it on a spare plate before sliding it over in front of Kurt.

" _B_ _on app_ _é_ _tit,_ _"_  Blaine whispers to him. Kurt gives him a little smile in return before he takes his first bite.

♚

Blaine's childhood was not always a happy one. He had to endure taunting and teasing from his older brother, who always thought he was wiser and better than him. His parents insisted that he interact with children from the kingdom, wanting him to have more of a normal upbringing, but his closest companions are his older tutors and the staff who work at the palace.

He feels a little lonely sometimes, but he learns to be grateful as he grows up. Not many people can claim to live in a palace or have a King and Queen as their parents. He becomes more aware of his privileges and he thinks not having anyone else he is particularly close to (apart from his parents and the palace staff) is not so bad.

So when he spends time with Kurt, he feels like a part of him is experiencing a childhood he never had. He finds himself ducking into the kitchens more often, and while he feels a little guilty sometimes for bothering Kurt, he finds that Kurt seems to also enjoy his company. He doesn't request much in the evenings: his favourite baked goods are simple, like chocolate sponge cake and crêpes. Most of the time he asks if there is any leftover dessert, which there sometimes is.

But each night that Blaine visits, Kurt warms up some milk for the both of them to drink. There is a certain ritual to it: the milk, fresh from one of the farms near the town, is poured into a small saucepan and placed over low heat. Kurt stirs it gently until it is warm enough before pouring the milk evenly into two glasses. Blaine thinks that Kurt has it down to a fine art.

They sip from the glasses and talk about their day, their worries, their hopes and everything in between. Blaine sleeps soundly after these visits, and he forgets that he had ever felt lonely at all.

♚

Summer turns to autumn, and autumn paves way for the first light sprinkling of winter snow. Instead of hiding away in their homes and keeping the cold out, the people of the kingdom rug up and spend time outdoors, searching for the perfect tree to decorate, putting up twinkling lights and meeting others for hot chocolate and coffee in the town square.

Blaine loves Christmas. He loves the joyous celebration and festivity of it all. He loves the scent of pine needles of the Christmas trees in the palace, of sweet mulled wine from the night markets and the scent of peppermint, almond and gingerbread which have greeted him in the evenings that he visits the kitchens.

Kurt himself has flourished in his baking of Christmas treats, whipping up delicious almond and hazelnut cookies, caramel fudge, white chocolate truffles and, to Blaine's delight, little marzipan objects and figures. Blaine watches him create them one cold December afternoon, eyeing his skilled hand and deft fingers as they mould small fruits (the only fruit that Blaine allows himself to eat) and little people with scarves and hats and bowties.

The basement is one of the warmest areas of the palace and Blaine revels in this as he heads down after dinner and dessert one night. The scent of freshly-baked goods hits him just as he steps in the doorway, and he breathes in the scent before he knocks and peeks inside.

Kurt is looking at something baking in the oven before he turns around to glance at Blaine. "Come in!" he says cheerfully.

Blaine is about to, but then he glances up as he notices what looks like a small plant with white berries hanging from the doorframe.

"Is that mistletoe?" he asks.

"The head chef's idea," Kurt says, and Blaine thinks he sounds annoyed. "She thought it would be funny as our servers are always pushing past one another in the doorway. If you linger there too long, the next person that walks through that doorway will have to kiss you." Kurt pauses and says teasingly: "Unless you want to be kissed."

"No, no," Blaine says hurriedly, stepping into the kitchens. Although, he thinks he wouldn't  _mind_  being kissed, as it has been a while. Then again, Kurt is the only other person with him. He dismisses that thought as he walks up to Kurt's workstation.

"That smells great," he says. "What are you baking?"

"Sugar-dusted biscotti," Kurt replies, as Blaine hops up on the stool by his workstation. Kurt had it placed there specifically for Blaine to sit down during his visits. "It's something I haven't baked for a long time so I thought I would try it out this evening."

"If it tastes as good as it smells, then I can't wait to try it," Blaine says earnestly.

"You always say that," Kurt says, rolling his eyes playfully.

"And I always mean it," Blaine responds, pleased to see Kurt's slight blush after he says it.

" _Oh!_ I almost forgot." Kurt picks up two festive mugs of warm milk sitting on the counter behind him and places one in front of Blaine. "I added a special ingredient in yours tonight."

"Do I need to guess what it is?" Blaine asks, picking up the mug.

"Yes."

Blaine takes a sip and thinks for a while, then he breaks out into a smile.

"Cinnamon!" he exclaims.

"I thought it would add a little more Christmas cheer," Kurt says, picking up the other mug with a coy smile.

"That it did. Cheers."

He lifts up his mug to clink his with Kurt's and they both take a sip of milk.

"You know, Kurt," Blaine continues, cradling his mug close to his nose so that he can breathe in the spicy aroma. "Some people say that cinnamon is a great aphrodisiac. And it's been known to increase sexual appetite."

"Uh-huh." Kurt is giving him a curious look over his mug.

"In fact, even the scent of cinnamon alone can have the same effect."

Kurt's eyes are staring at him now, and Blaine feels the warmth of his own blush beginning to spread to his cheeks.

"Because it…uh…heats up the body and, um, your sex drive."

Blaine wishes he could keep his mouth shut but he just seems to keep on talking.

"And I just thought that they were very interesting facts and I wanted to share them. With you." He tries not to flinch on hearing his last words.

"I'll keep those facts in mind when I cook with it next time," Kurt says, and he sounds amused.

"Yeah. You can do that," Blaine says, and then he flinches.

Kurt lets out a soft laugh. They take another sip in silence. Blaine puts his mug down and leans his hands on the counter, keen to change the subject.

"If you didn't become a pâtissier, what would you be?"

Kurt puts his mug down and thinks.

"I've never actually thought about doing anything else," he replies. "Baking has always been what I've wanted to do. Although, I wouldn't mind being well known. Now I have to ask you," Kurt continues, picking up his mug again. "What would you be, if you were not a prince?"

Blaine thinks for a moment. "I would teach music to children," he says. "I would help four and five year olds play the piano, even if it means listening to them bash away at the keys for the first few lessons."

"I could see you doing that," Kurt replies before taking a sip of his milk, and then he immediately places it back on the counter with a frown.  _"_ _I forgot the biscotti!_ _"_

The biscotti are fine, nice and golden and even more fragrant out of the oven and cooling on a wire rack. They are lying in neat rows and are in the shape of hearts. Blaine reaches over to take one, but Kurt smacks his hand away.

"I haven't added the icing sugar yet!" he scolds him as grabs a bowl of icing sugar and takes out a sugar sifter spoon from a drawer. Blaine watches Kurt's fingers as they carefully tap the sifter so that the sugar falls like snow flurries.

"There! Now you can take one," Kurt says.

Blaine removes the heart closest to him off the cooling rack and takes a bite. There is a soft crunch, and then his tastebuds are invaded with butter and the faintest flavours of nutmeg and hazelnut.

"Well?" Kurt asks, bouncing on his toes. Blaine notices that Kurt always does this whenever he is anticipating his review, and he finds it rather adorable. "What do you think?"

Blaine can't find the appropriate words to use to describe the exquisite taste that is in his mouth and on his tongue, so he points to the others on the cooling rack.

"These," he finally says, circling his finger in the air above the biscotti to indicate all of them. "Are  _ours._  No-one else can have these biscotti. These are our biscotti, and only we can eat them."

"So…they're okay?"

"Kurt…" Blaine says, just after he swallows another bite. "Seriously…they're amazing."

"They're that good, huh?" Kurt says, and now he is smiling proudly. Blaine hopes to always give Kurt a reason to smile, because he has decided that he likes it very much.

"They're that good. They're wonderful."

The next evening at dinner, one of the servers removes Blaine's empty dinner plate and replaces it with dessert. Blaine looks down and laughs; it is a cinnamon scroll.

"Inside joke," he says to his parents, who are looking at him strangely. His father shakes his head and begins tearing in to his scroll. His mother watches Blaine for a little while longer with a smile before starting on her dessert.

♚

January brings with it an unexpected and uninvited guest.

Blaine visits the kitchens one evening to hear conversation coming from the open door. Kurt is not alone; he is accompanied by a man with blond hair and a scruffy beard on his chin.

"Hello, Blaine," Kurt says, waving him over. "This is Adam, who has delivered our supply of truffles. Adam, this is His Royal Highness, Prince Blaine."

Adam sticks out a hand in greeting, and while Blaine finds it rather odd to be acknowledged in this way, he still takes it.

"Nice to meet you, mate," says the man with a thick accent, shooting him a grin. He is lean and tall and his smile is too charming for his own good. Blaine doesn't like him one bit.

"Likewise," Blaine says, though he doesn't mean it at all.

"My guy here was just informing me of all the desserts he's baked for you lot," Adam says, slinging an arm around Kurt.

_My guy?_

"Oh," Blaine replies, looking between Kurt and Adam and slipping his hands into his pockets. "Are you both together?"

Kurt shakes his head and shrugs off Adam's arm. "We were, about ten years ago. I was in my second year at culinary school and he delivered our flour and spices for a few months, before he returned to England. And speaking of," Kurt continues, folding his arms while glancing across at Adam haughtily. "I hadn't heard from you since you turned up this afternoon."

"But sugar…" Adam begins, and Blaine feels like he wants to throw something at him. Something soft and sticky that would slide down his chiseled face. "I  _told_ you I had more jobs available in my home country, and that if I had the time, I would call you."

"But you never did!"

Blaine clears his throat. "I'd best be going then. Nice to meet you, Adam."

"Blaine, wait," Kurt says, and his eyes look pleading. "You can stay here for a little while longer."

"No, I, uh, just realised I had some important things to do. You know, princely duties." He gives a feeble laugh. "Next time, maybe."

Adam gives him a mock salute. "Till next time, old friend," he says.

Blaine is about to give him one in return, but then he remembers his royal upbringing and decides on a courteous nod instead.

He visits the kitchens the following night, but the sound of laughter coming from the open door stops him from walking in. He shoves his hands deep into his pockets and walks back upstairs in defeat.

The third night he avoids the kitchens altogether, but the following evening he decides to head down early before dinner service. The kitchen staff are busy preparing for dinner, but Kurt has just started gathering ingredients for his dessert at his workstation. He pauses when he sees Blaine.

"Blaine, I'm glad you're here," he says warmly.

"Really?" Blaine says, smiling a little and feeling a pleasant leap in his chest. "Adam not around yet?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about him," Kurt replies, and he glances around a little guiltily before he looks at Blaine again. "He's been hanging out here in the kitchens all week, and I can't seem to get rid of him."

"Is he causing you trouble?" Blaine asks, hearing the concern in his voice. The last thing he wants is for Kurt to be inconvenienced in any way.

"Not really. He's just…a bit bothersome. I think he's hoping that we will get back together, but to be honest with you, we've never exactly had any chemistry."

Blaine feels a sudden urge to jump high in the air for some reason, but he holds back.

"I'm sure something will work itself out," he says.

As it turns out, Blaine doesn't have to do much. The following morning, he asks the chief guard to keep an eye on Adam and his whereabouts in the palace, and to immediately deal with any suspicious activity. As he goes downstairs to the kitchens that evening, he finds at least half a dozen guards surrounding Adam, while two have a hold of each of his arms. They begin to march him out of the kitchens as Kurt stands behind his workstation with his arms folded and looking cross.

"Sir, this man was found to have stolen truffles from a local supplier," one of the guards tell him, as Adam starts to put up a struggle. "This isn't his first offence. He is wanted for other thefts of expensive produce in England and he will be deported."

" _Don_ _'_ _t worry, my darling!_ _"_  Adam shouts, kicking his feet a little as the guards start dragging him out the door.  _"_ _I_ _'_ _ll be sure to get into your pants soon enough!_ _"_

" _Ugh!_  That is  _highly_ unlikely," Kurt remarks as he looks away in disgust. Blaine thanks the guards and he soon finds himself alone with Kurt again.

"Are you all right?" Blaine asks him.

"Yes," Kurt replies. The look that Kurt gives him is questioning. "You wouldn't have had anything to do with this arrest, would you?"

Blaine rubs his hand across the back of his neck sheepishly. "I may have pulled a few strings," he says. "Just think of it as me helping out a friend in need."

The smile that Kurt gives him in return is big and warm and causes something to flutter pleasantly in Blaine's chest.

"Thank-you."

♚

Blaine is sitting at the dining table with his parents and anticipating what dessert Kurt has come up with this evening. He frowns when a bowl of fruit is placed in front of him.

"Wha..?" he begins, as he sees his parents being served the same dish. "We're not having dessert tonight?"

"This  _is_  dessert, sweetheart," the Queen replies. "We've noticed you've been…getting a little chubby."

"You're getting fat," the King says bluntly.

" _Stefan!_ _"_

"But it's winter weight!" Blaine argues, looking down at his more pronounced belly and clutching it in his hands.

"Don't worry, Blaine," his mother says. "It's only for a little while. In fact, we can all slim down a bit."

Blaine eats his dessert ( _dessert, pft_ ) in silence and as soon as he's done, he rushes downstairs to the kitchens. Kurt is there as usual, but before Blaine can begin to speak, Kurt raises his hand.

"I know," he says. He takes one of the heart-shaped biscotti from the tray in front of him and holds it up for Blaine to see. "These are sugar-free. I used natural sweetener and swapped butter for olive oil. The texture may be different but the taste is almost the same." Kurt looks a little smug, but in a slightly flirtatious way. "And if you are nice to me this evening, I will let you have two."

"Oh, thank-you, thank-you,  _thank-you!_ _"_  Blaine gasps out and walks around Kurt's workstation to engulf him in a big hug. Kurt immediately tenses up in response to the contact, but after a moment he relaxes and leans in with a little sigh, wrapping his arms gently around Blaine's waist.

Blaine finds himself reluctant to let go - Kurt's body is warm and feels nice pressed against his - and he can detect a little cologne against the scent of the biscotti. So he holds on for a little longer, even swaying a little in his embrace. Blaine places his head against his chest, feeling Kurt's steady heartbeat and then something warm and peculiar rushes through him that has nothing to do with their body heat and everything to do with their closeness.

He wonders if Kurt can feel it too.


	2. The Pâtissier

Kurt walks through the snow-covered palace gardens, ice crunching underfoot and huddled in a thick jacket and scarf. Keeping his hands warm is the tray of two soufflés that he had taken out of the oven minutes prior.

He has known Blaine for almost eight months now, and while the kitchen staff are used to seeing the prince when he visits before the royals are served dinner, Kurt still becomes the subject of teasing at staff dinners. Unfortunately for him, the staff are not above making jokes about 'keeping ovens warm' or 'creamy fillings' at his expense.

He still has to pinch himself to believe that he and Blaine are friends. Blaine is charming, kind and popular with the people of the kingdom. Kurt gets a little thrill whenever he receives a good review from Blaine (which is always) and he has taken pride in baking whatever he thinks Blaine would enjoy eating. With the weather at its coldest and not much reason to leave the palace except to replenish baking supplies, he has even started to try new recipes in the afternoon, one of which is chocolate-orange soufflé that he is now taking to the car garage with two dessert spoons.

His father began working at the palace a month before he was hired, and Kurt has him to thank for getting him the job of his dreams. His father seems quite happy with his job as well; he looks after the maintenance of the royal fleet of cars and keeps them in pristine condition.

The garage is warm and homely and Burt immediately places his tools to one side as soon as Kurt walks in.

"Smells good, kid," Burt Hummel says as he picks up a ramekin and spoon off Kurt's tray.

"You always tell me that," Kurt says, picking up his own soufflé and spoon.

"It's true, otherwise I wouldn't say it."

"You sound like the prince."

"Good. If he wasn't complimenting you, then I'd have thought he was a little daft."

Kurt smiles and shakes his head. "He's not daft, Dad."

Burt huffs after he swallows his bite. "Maybe he is. Has he asked you out yet?"

_"Dad!"_

"What?" Burt says innocently, holding up his spoon. "He's an eligible bachelor, you're an eligible bachelor; I don't see what the problem is."

"The problem is that he is royalty," Kurt says, stating the obvious. "And I'm just a pâtissier."

"Hey," Burt says, pointing his spoon at him. "That shouldn't stop him, or you. People have gotten together in more unusual circumstances."

Kurt sighs. He doesn't want to admit to himself that his father is right. And with Blaine being his confident, charming and handsome self over the months that he has know him, Kurt thinks that he may have developed some sort of feelings towards him, like a crush. But just a little one.

♡

Kurt loves baking. He loves the sensual feeling of warm, soft dough becoming firm as it is kneaded under his hands and the chalkiness of the flour as it slips through his fingers. He loves the scent of shortbread and choux pasty and  _petit gâteau_  out of the oven and the sight of chocolate flowing into a baking pan. He believes he has caramel and white sugar running through his blood.

He first became interested in baking when he was five. He remembers standing up on his tiptoes to look over the kitchen table to watch in fascination as his mother spread a thin layer of frosting on a chocolate cake with practised ease. He remembers helping his mother mix the cake batter for vanilla cupcakes and licking the whisk afterwards. He remembers trying to bake a cake alone when he was eight, and his father's words to him when he found him crying in front of the kitchen oven because his cake didn't rise: " _It's just gonna take a little more practise, buddy."_

Kurt almost doesn't hear Blaine walk in for once, so lost in his musings that he doesn't notice him until the prince is right in front of him.

"What are you baking?" he asks, shooting him a smile. Kurt is used to this smile by now; it is a mixture of both curiosity and expectancy.

"Red velvet cupcakes," Kurt replies, spooning the batter into each paper case. He keeps an eye on Blaine as he sits at his stool across from him.

"May I?" Blaine asks, motioning to a cupcake batter-covered spatula lying over a small bowl.

"Go ahead." Kurt resists rolling his eyes, because Blaine can be such a child sometimes, and it's also the side of the prince that he finds so entertaining.

However, the way that Blaine licks the spatula with long, lingering slides of his tongue is anything but innocent, and Kurt is afraid to watch him for too long for fear of his hands trembling as he works on the cupcakes.

Blaine sighs after he finishes licking, though it is less a sigh of contentment and more of the sound of someone who is frustrated.

"Everything okay?" Kurt asks. Blaine doesn't seem like his normal cheery self.

Blaine sighs again and rests his head in his hands. "I'll be thirty in three days' time," he says morosely.

"Ah." Kurt thinks he knows what this is about. "Age is just a number, Blaine. You know what I found out the day I turned thirty?"

"What was that?"

"I woke up and realised that I felt the same way I did when I was twenty-nine," Kurt replies, matter-of-factly. "Nothing changes, at least it didn't for me. And I think anyone who tells you otherwise is a liar."

Kurt remembers his own birthday well, since it was held only a year ago. His father had refused for him to bake his own cake on his birthday, instead purchasing a small chocolate cake from the local patisserie. It was just the two of them, and they had a plentiful dinner, followed by birthday cake and talking late into the night. It was nice, but had there been no birthday cake or gift then it would have been like any other day. He compares it to Blaine's birthday, where there will be a party thrown in his honour with hundreds of presents, guests from all around the world and fireworks to end the night.

Blaine nods, slowly returning his hands to his lap. "I wish you could come to the party," he says earnestly, glancing up at Kurt.

"That's very sweet of you," Kurt replies, and he feels his heart sink a little. "But I have to be working that evening. Who else is going to bake petit fours and baby cupcakes and those little white and dark chocolate tarts that you seem to like so much?"

"That's true," Blaine says, and Kurt hears a little more excitement in his voice. "I'll be thinking of you when I eat one."

Kurt can't help himself from blushing a little at that.

♡

The evening of Blaine's birthday party, the kitchens are in utter chaos.

There is the head chef and her sous chefs working frantically nearby, shouting out orders and the hiss, bang and swirling sounds of cooking distract him. Servers in white bowties are walking in and out of the kitchens at a speedy rate, dropping down empty trays and picking up ones filled with canapés. Kurt is working quickly in his corner, placing the finishing touches to his ricotta and hazelnut-filled tartlets while two sous chefs assist him with wiping away the crumbs that have littered around the plates. He is thankful that the head chef directed two of her workers to assist him this evening, otherwise it would be close to midnight before he had everything finished.

 _"Angel Cake!"_  Head Chef Sylvester calls out in her booming voice. "How long until I can use an oven? These caramelised onion tarts need to go in, or so help me these ravenous rich folk will start eating the servers."

 _"Two minutes, chef!"_ Kurt calls back, passing a tray to one of the sous chefs to inspect before starting on the next one. He glances up when he sees the birthday cake pass by. It is being carried by no less than five people, due to the size and weight of the structure. Kurt had been consulted regarding what the prince might like in terms of flavour and texture, but he was not involved in its construction. That responsibility was given to the chocolatier of the local patisserie of the kingdom. It had taken his team a full seven days to complete the important task.

Once the last tray of his sweet treats leaves his workstation, Kurt breathes a sigh of relief. The dish washers had finished and left, and all the other staff had decided to rug up and view the spectacle from outdoors. Kurt leans his head on his arms against the small window of the kitchens and watches as the fireworks light up the night sky in splashes of colour.

Exhausted from the long work shift, Kurt decides to retire to his room, but he stops at the sight of a lone figure by the doorway.

"Hi Kurt," Blaine says, stepping forward. Kurt can't help but appreciate how  _stunning_ he looks in his navy suit, blue silk shirt and red bowtie, with a silver sash and brooch with the royal coat of arms across his front. He is holding a plate with a piece of birthday cake on it. "Busy night?"

"Tell me about it," Kurt says with a sigh, but then he reminds himself why he was working so hard. "Oh, I hope you and your guests enjoyed the food. And happy birthday too, by the way."

"Thank-you," Blaine says, his eyes twinkling. "The food was wonderful and everyone loved the all the dessert. I, uh, bought you some birthday cake. I know you wouldn't get a chance to try some, but seeing as you are the pâtissier, I think it deserves your expert opinion."

"Thank-you," Kurt says, and he feels sincerely touched by the kind gesture. "I…"

"Please, take a seat," Blaine says, guiding him across to the stool that he usually occupies during his visits. "You must have been on your feet all night."

 _You must have too,_  Kurt wants to say, but he is too tired to say much so he just thanks Blaine again and takes a seat. He grabs a dessert spoon from his workstation and pulls away a small piece. With Blaine watching him, he takes a bite of the chocolate cake. The chocolate itself is smooth and creamy, but…

"The cake's a little dry," Kurt comments, helping himself to another piece. "Needed more eggs. Chocolate's good, though. For a cake of such a big size and weight, I think they made a good effort."

Blaine just laughs. "I admire your honesty," he says. "And I agree: the cake is a touch too dry. The other guests seemed to have eaten most of it before I realised I should ask for a slice for you."

Kurt can feel his face warming up. "So I could give you my silly opinion?"

He watches as Blaine's brows furrow. "It isn't silly," he says. "Your opinion is important to me." He pauses for a moment. "You are…important to me. As a friend, of course," he finishes quickly.

Kurt can't think of a way to respond to the prince without saying something embarrassing in return, so he just nods.

♡

Ever since he was little, Kurt's dream was to one day share a dance with a prince.

He remembers watching movies as a young child, gazing wistfully when the princess and her prince would take to the ballroom floor, and all the eyes of the kingdom would be upon them. He wonders if two men could dance together because he has never seen it in any of the animated films he watches. He spends many afternoons in school pretending to be lost in reading a book during quiet time, but in his mind he was in the arms of another boy with a crown atop his head, twirling around and dancing to  _Once Upon a Dream._

It is the evening of the very first Valentine's Day masquerade ball that the kingdom has seen. Anyone in the kingdom of age is invited, as long as they own a mask and formal suit or evening gown. Kurt suspects that the ball has been put on for Blaine by the King and Queen in the hope that their son would meet a potential suitor.

Kurt hasn't had much time to contemplate this, as he has spent the past couple of days tempering chocolate, baking strawberry muffins, icing baby cupcakes and trying to avoid getting yelled at by the head chef for taking up most of the ovens again. The night of the ball is a frenzy of activity, and he is glad to have his two assistants again as otherwise he wouldn't have made heads or tails of the number of desserts that he had been keeping his own eyes on.

Kurt is not surprised to learn that Blaine is a romantic, and he listens when Blaine describes all the Valentine's decorations being placed in the ballroom with great enthusiasm earlier that week. Blaine tells him that stemmed roses will not be making an appearance, as the last time they featured at a ball, a few young women decided to prick themselves on the thorns and pretended to swoon in front of him. The King had to inform them that as his son was gay, his kiss of 'true love' would not work on them. Both he and Blaine had laughed until tears ran down their faces.

Just after eleven o'clock, he finds himself alone in the kitchens again. He pauses halfway through mopping around his workstation to listen to the laughter and noise coming from outside the window. All the other kitchen staff have left the basement to attend the ball. He sighs, but suddenly straightens up when he sees the figure of a woman by the doorway.

She is dressed in a long scarlet ballgown, and when she removes her beaded black mask, Kurt nearly trips over his bucket of water.

"Your majesty," he says in surprise, bowing deeply.

The Queen smiles warmly. "Hello, dearie," she says. "I hope I'm not disturbing you, but I do wish to say that I enjoyed all the little sweets that you made for this evening. The champagne truffles and turkish delight chocolates were indeed a delight."

"Thank-you, your majesty," Kurt says, bowing his head.

The Queen pauses. "Have you thought about coming to the ball? Most of the staff have been dancing and mingling with the other guests for an hour already."

"I…I'm not sure," he replies honestly. He does think that it is a little late to be attending now.

"Well, you should." The look that the Queen gives him is curious and calculating. "It would be a shame to miss out on all the fun." Before she leaves, she looks at him again. "A certain someone has been looking for you all evening, by the way," she says with a knowing smile, before sweeping out of the kitchens.

It takes a little while for the Queen's words to sink in. Kurt quickly finishes mopping the area around his workstation and leaves.

He showers quickly and puts on his suit and mask, the likes of which he had created out of an old brown leather jacket and stitched together with silver thread. He thinks he looks okay; his hair is style a little more elegantly than usual and his suit still fits well, and he has more confidence in his step when he leaves for the ballroom.

The palace ballroom is filled with men and women in elegant suits, long evening gowns and a variety of different masks to keep their identities hidden. Red banners and heart balloons adorn most of the walls while tables are scattered with rose petals. There is music and loud chatter and colour as Kurt weaves through the crowd of people, on the search for one person in particular. He spots him easily: he is talking with a mature-aged couple, his dark hair slicked back and his eyes adorned with an intricate gold mask. As Kurt steps forward, the prince turns and notices him. His lips part slightly as his eyes register recognition. Before Kurt can move any closer, the prince excuses himself from the couple and starts towards him.

When there is a few feet between them, he stops and bows to him, and Kurt does the same. While it is obvious to himself and the other guests that the prince is among them, he revels in the knowledge that it is customary at the masquerade to treat any person as though they could be royalty under their mask. He also gets immense satisfaction that someone of royal status is bowing to  _him_  for once.

The prince's smile is warm and familiar as he looks at him. "May I have this dance?" he asks, holding out his hand.

Kurt releases the breath he didn't realise he's been holding. "Yes, you may," he replies, and takes his offered hand.

The crowd parts as Kurt is lead to the middle of the ballroom and a hush seems to befall the guests before the band begins to play a waltz. He feels an arm around his waist and he begins to steady himself by placing his hand on the prince's shoulder. As they begin to move, Kurt remembers his steps that he practised alone in his bedroom as a child and he follows with ease.

Kurt could feel all the eyes of the room on him, but he only had eyes for the chocolate-brown ones in front of him, watching him silently with a smile as they sweep around the ballroom. Never in the thousand times that he had imagined this moment had he considered what it would actually be like; the comforting hand at the back of his waist that is holding him gently; the warm scent of the prince's cologne; the way that those eyes watch him with such adoration that it makes his heart soar.

Just as the song comes to a close, another sound breaks out suddenly: the clanging of the palace bell signalling the midnight hour. Kurt quickly glances around and sees that people are beginning to remove their masks as the masquerade has ended.

"Excuse me," he whispers to the prince before he turns around and walks quickly through the crowd, excusing himself to get through to the ballroom doors. He only removes his mask once he is safely behind the door of his room and he knows that the prince wouldn't be able to reach him without trying to fight the crowds for the exit.

He has had his fairytale dance and fulfilled his childhood dream; now Kurt thinks he can return to his ordinary life, even though this thought is met with little enthusiasm. As he sleeps, he dreams of being swept across a ballroom by a handsome prince. Only this time, the handsome prince is Blaine. Blaine is smiling at him and wearing a crown on his head. And Kurt realises he is wearing one too.

♡

"A little more firm."

"Like this?"

"Almost…just try not to stretch it out too much."

Kurt is trying out a new recipe with Blaine, after Blaine expressed that he tried a crusty  _pain de campagne_  in a restaurant the previous weekend and the chef was willing to give him the recipe. There was flour all over the workstation where Blaine may have accidentally tipped over a bowl, but Kurt doesn't mind. Blaine is a willing student, and his enthusiasm makes up for any messes he makes while they bake together.

The prince has hardly mentioned the masquerade ball that had taken place more than two weeks ago, but he did comment that he had the opportunity to dance with 'a very striking young man' before he glanced at Kurt with a wry smile. Kurt hadn't said anything, but he did turn away to pick up something from the adjourning counter and smile a little to himself. Now Kurt was watching Blaine trying to knead the dough for the bread after it had been sitting for a few hours and while Kurt had been giving him the correct instructions, his technique still needed a bit of refinement.

"Here, uh…" Kurt glances down at his hands and shuffles a little closer to Blaine. "May I?"

"Of course."

Kurt places his hands over Blaine's and notices immediately that they are warm and soft, just like all the other times he has felt them.

"Okay, so…you need to press a little harder here," Kurt says, pushing down on Blaine's hands gently. "And then…" He links his fingers between Blaine's and rolls both their hands forward so that the dough is pushed slightly upwards.

"Oh," Blaine says, glancing down at their joined hands as Kurt pushes the dough back to the middle.

"Just try it a few more times and…"

Kurt notices that Blaine has been watching him for a little while, and he glances across at him. Blaine is looking up at him through his long eyelashes, and they are so close that Kurt can feel the little puffs of breath from the other man on his neck, and sees the slight indentation on Blaine's lip where Blaine has bitten it.

'Um…" Kurt says, quickly letting go of Blaine's hands and moving around the workstation to face Blaine. "Yeah, do that. Keep going."

He sits down at the stool opposite and watches as Blaine continues kneading the dough, his technique much improved from a minute ago.

"Does that look okay?" Blaine asks after a few minutes.

"Yes, that will do," Kurt replies. "Now we can transfer it back to the bowl and cover it for a couple more hours."

"I think I may need some assistance with that."

"Of course." Kurt leans over the workstation to place the bowl next to the dough.

"Kurt, I think I may need you around here," Blaine replies uncertainly.

Kurt sighs, but not in annoyance as he gets off the stool and goes to stand next to Blaine again. Once there, Blaine surprises him as he bumps his hips against his and Kurt laughs a little before he helps Blaine put the dough in the bowl, not minding when Blaine's fingers accidentally brush against his again.

♡

"Blaine?"

Kurt doesn't expect to see Blaine in the kitchens so early before dinner service. There are servers milling about and gathering glasses of champagne and appetisers and Head Chef Sylvester is busy shouting out commands to her sous chefs. Blaine is dressed handsomely in a tailcoat and bowtie, but he looks a little troubled.

"Kurt, I'm sorry to disturb you." He looks down at the pastry sheets that Kurt is assembling. "I'm just…a bit confused and needed to talk to someone and-"

There is too much commotion from the head chef's workstation and the basement corridor outside the door isn't exactly quiet ether, so Kurt motions Blaine to follow him into the pantry where he keeps his dry ingredients. He doesn't close the door fully but it is enough to keep most of the noise out.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Kurt asks him, looking worriedly at Blaine. "Something you need, something I can make?" He doesn't know what else he can offer apart from his baked goods.

"No, I'm…just a little nervous about this dinner," Blaine replies, fidgeting a little. "As you know, my parents have invited lords and noblemen of neighbouring kingdoms, along with their sons. My mother hasn't said anything but I think my father is starting to push for me to find someone to marry."

Kurt nods, but he feels a lump in his throat for some reason he can't explain. Of course Blaine will marry someone of the same standing. He wouldn't marry a townsperson or, heaven forbid, a  _pastry_   _chef._ Such a thing only occurs in fairytales, not in real life.

"They're just looking out for you," Kurt offers, trying to sound positive. "I'm sure they just want to see if anyone at the dinner has a connection with you."

"That's the thing," Blaine says, placing his hand against the opposite wall where Kurt is standing. "Most of them are arrogant or come across as complete bores. I never seem to have much in common with them."

"You never know," Kurt says, half-jokingly. "You may just meet the love of your life."

"I doubt it." Blaine glances up then and their eyes meet. Kurt realises just how close Blaine is to him in the cramped pantry; Blaine's hand is right next to him and he is standing in his personal space. He watches quietly as Blaine's mouth opens before he closes it again, and then his eyes trail down to Kurt's lips. Kurt thinks he is imagining things, but then he understands that Blaine  _is_  actually moving closer, and he wonders whether he is confident enough to know what may happen next and if he can begin to close his eyes when-

"ALL RIGHT, THAT'S IT, WE ARE NOT GETTING THE NEXT COURSE SERVED UNTIL THIS CHOWDER IS AS CLOUDY AS THE STEAM ON MY MIRROR AFTER A HOT SHOWER SPENT LISTENING TO MICHAEL BOLTON'S SEVENTH ALBUM!"

Head Chef Sylvester's yelling has caused Blaine to jump back in fright and for Kurt to sink back against the wall with a frustrated groan. The last thing he needed to deal with was the head chef in a rage against her sous chefs again.

"I'd better get back to-"

"I think I will too," Blaine says. "Go back upstairs, I mean." He opens the door and steps out, glancing back at Kurt briefly with an uncertain look before leaving the kitchens. Kurt stays in the pantry for a moment, taking a few slow breaths before calmly returning to his workstation and his  _choux à la crème_.

He succeeds in putting aside Blaine's unexpected visit as he works, but he struggles as he cleans up his workstation later that evening when his thoughts return to their close encounter in the pantry. The dish washers are still cleaning up and the servers are bringing empty glasses and trays from the dining hall when Blaine returns. Kurt is surprised to see him again, even more so when he notices Blaine's flushed face and his shortness of breath, as if he had run all the way down to the basement.

"Blaine! I wasn't expecting you to-"

"I know," Blaine interrupts, placing his hand behind his neck. He looks less troubled now and Kurt wonders why that is, but he waits for Blaine to speak.

Blaine isn't looking at him when he finds his voice again. "I have a date," he says.

"Oh." Kurt feels an unpleasant feeling settle in his chest as the words sink in. "You have a date," he repeats.

"Yeah." Blaine smiles a little but it doesn't reach his eyes. "Do you, um, think you could bake those biscotti I like so much? The date's tomorrow night so I would like that dessert to share. Oh, and some hot chocolate too?"

Kurt doesn't respond; he is trying to bite his tongue from saying the words ' _don't you mean our biscotti?'_

"Kurt?" Blaine prompts, finally glancing up at him, though he seems to be avoiding eye contact.

"Of-of course," Kurt stutters before nodding in a professional manner. "What time would you like them ready?"

"Around eight o'clock," Blaine says. "It'll be a dessert date and I'm going to bring some wine from the town."

Kurt wants to find out more, wants to know who the other man is and where he comes from, but Blaine adds: "Thanks Kurt. I'll see you around."

"Okay." He watches Blaine leave the kitchens.

He doesn't know why he feels so awful. He just thought that when Blaine was in the pantry with him that he was  _certain_  that Blaine was leaning in to kiss him, but then maybe he was imagining things. Maybe he had been single for too long and he was projecting his unexpressed desires on to the prince.

None of these musings comfort him as he lays down to sleep that night, feeling a few tears escape from his eyes and soak his pillow before he sniffs and wipes his face on his sleeve.

♡

The next afternoon, the butler delivers a note to Kurt just as he returns from shopping for ingredients in the town.

The note reads:  _Could you please bring the biscotti and hot chocolate to the courtyard tonight at 8? Blaine_

Kurt sighs and begins to unpack his ingredients from his paper bags. He imagines Blaine's date to be someone who can hold conversation, someone attractive and polite and a good listener. He may be someone who is a little taller than Blaine, and have good manners and a friendly smile. But of what Kurt can guess, there is something he knows for certain: the man will be of a much higher social standing that he can ever be.

He half-heartedly bakes dessert for the dinner service and then unenthusiastically starts preparing the heart-shaped biscotti that Blaine loves so much and has requested, followed by melting chocolate over a saucepan into a drinkable form. He doesn't care if Blaine's date thinks the food is too simple or not to his taste; he will have to get used to Blaine's preferences in dessert. When they are slightly cooled out of the oven and he has sifted a little icing sugar on top, he transfers the biscotti to a dish and pours the hot chocolate into a ceramic pitcher before he begins the slow walk to the courtyard.

Kurt begins to feel slightly more miserable with every step he takes. He berates himself for letting his imagination run away with him. Blaine is a friend, and he knows that they can be nothing more than that. Of course, Blaine is funny, charismatic and very sweet, but then again, he has yet to met anyone else in the kingdom who thinks otherwise.

He sees Blaine is standing by a small table as he starts to descend the stone staircase that leads down to the courtyard. The trees lining the courtyard to give it privacy are dotted with little fairy lights, and Kurt sighs longingly, as it looks like the perfect location for a date. There is already a bottle of wine and some chocolates on the table.

Blaine turns around when Kurt places the biscotti and hot chocolate in the middle of the table. He is dressed down in jeans and a cosy sweater with a shirt and bowtie. His smile is so radiant and wonderful that it makes Kurt's heart ache a little.

"There you are," Blaine says, stepping up to the table with his hands behind his back. He breathes in deeply. "They smell delicious."

"Thank-you. I hope you enjoy your date." Kurt doesn't say anything else; he just nods politely and turns to walk away.

"Wait!"

Blaine is pulling out a chair next to where Kurt is standing. "Please, take a seat."

Kurt looks puzzled for a moment before complying with the prince's request.  _Where was Blaine's date?_

"Where is your date?" Kurt asks, voicing his question out loud.

Blaine sits opposite him and takes a little while before responding. "I'm looking right at him," he says, with a small smile.

Kurt turns around; he doesn't see anything apart from bushes and twinkling lights. When he turns back, Blaine is looking at him expectantly. And then Kurt understands.

"I'm…I'm your  _date?_ " Kurt asks incredulously.

"Yeah," Blaine says. But then his smile falters and his face turns a little pale. "I hope that's okay? I wanted it to be a surprise but I don't want to you feel uncomfortable. It doesn't have to be a date, I mean, we can just sit and talk as friends and-"

"No, I mean yes, that's okay. This being a date," Kurt says, and he feels his confusion quickly give way to excitement and anticipation. It has been a long time that he has been on a proper date, and even those dates were of no comparison to what this one will be.

Blaine grins and his eyes flicker to the centre of the table. "Thanks again for baking the biscotti," he says.

"You're welcome." Kurt pauses. "I thought you were crazy when you said that you wanted me to bake these for you and your 'date'. These are yours and mine."

"Yours and mine," Blaine repeats after him. "Exactly." He picks up the ceramic pitcher. "Hot chocolate?"

"Yes please."

They talk well into the night as they sip hot chocolate and nibble on biscotti and chocolate pieces before polishing off the bottle of red wine. Kurt is feeling a little tipsy as Blaine walks him to his door, and he leans against it to steady himself. Blaine is staring at him with curious eyes and he swears he sees Blaine's gaze flicker down to his lips a few times. They are standing close and Kurt just wants to kiss him so  _badly_ , but a little voice within him tells him to wait, at least for a time that he is sober. So he does.

"Goodnight, Blaine," he says, unlocking his door and turning around to look at him.

Blaine steps back to give him space, but he doesn't look too disappointed. "Goodnight, Kurt," he says quietly, and bows a little before taking his leave.

♡

For their second date, Blaine invites him to a Sunday lunch picnic in the palace gardens by the duck pond. A large picnic rug has been set up for them along with a hamper of sandwiches and a selection of dips, crackers, olives, cheeses and fruit. Tucked into a side pocket of the hamper, Kurt finds a box of condoms. He knows that this is Head Chef Sylvester's doing and Blaine laughs it off, but Kurt can see that he looks a little flushed with their discovery.

He surprises Blaine by bringing along a box of scones that he had baked in secret that morning and they eat them as dessert with generous amounts of butter and spreadable chocolate. They feed the ducks with the leftover crackers and laugh when one impatient duck waddles up to Blaine and snatches a cracker right out of his hands.

When Blaine walks Kurt to his room that evening, he reaches for Kurt's hand and places a kiss to the back of it before wishing him a good night. After closing his door, Kurt finds himself falling backwards on to his bed with a little sigh.

On their third date, they rug up against the cool spring air in scarves and beanies and head into town. It is after nine o'clock so it is dark enough that Blaine won't be recognised. They buy hot chocolate from a street vendor and walk along the strip of clothing stores with their illuminated window displays. They comment on the fashion and outfits in each window as they pass them.

At closer to midnight, Blaine walks him back to the staff quarters. They brush hands along the way and Kurt takes a chance and reaches to slot their fingers together. Blaine holds his hand securely and doesn't let go until Kurt is standing in front of his door.

"Kurt, may I kiss you?" Blaine asks him quietly, leaning in close.

Kurt shakes his head, as he has another plan in mind. As soon as he sees the disappointment on Blaine's features, he swoops in and kisses him. Blaine's lips are soft and still for a moment, but then Blaine is kissing him deeply, placing one arm around Kurt's waist to pull him closer and the other on his cheek.

They part when they both need air and Kurt feels his heart beating a mile a minute and his skin warm and tingly all over. He looks over to Blaine and sees that he is panting slightly and blushing furiously.

"Yes, well…goodnight Blaine," Kurt says, a little breathlessly.

"Yeah…goodnight, Kurt," Blaine replies.

There is a split second pause before they both reach for each other again, and it takes Kurt a little longer before he finally retires to his room and can giggle to himself like a schoolboy who has done something very mischievous.

♡

The news that the prince has been dating the palace's pâtissier spreads like wildfire throughout the kingdom.

Kurt is now recognised wherever he goes, and he is invited along with Blaine to charity events, dinners and parties. Kurt goes to a few with Blaine, but most of the time he is too busy with his job. Blaine doesn't push him to attend, but it doesn't stop the invitations from those who know the royal family and are eager to meet the prince's new partner.

At least once a week when Kurt is out shopping for ingredients, he is asked by the townspeople if the prince has proposed to him. Kurt laughs and shakes his head. While the question does annoy him after a while, he doesn't blame them for asking; it has been over thirty years since the kingdom has seen a wedding, and they were looking for a reason to celebrate.

♡

It is eight months to the day that they start dating. The weather is quite warm for a December afternoon when Kurt enters the kitchens. He doesn't expect the prince's butler to be standing by his workstation, waiting for him patiently.

"A message for you from the prince, Mr Hummel," the butler Hubert says politely. "His majesty would like you to meet him in the courtyard at precisely three o'clock. He has also requested that you wear your uniform that is reserved for ceremonial occasions."

Kurt finds the request suspicious enough, and even more so when he reaches the outdoor corridor leading to the courtyard in his white uniform with the royal coat of arms, chef's hat and red necktie to find his father waiting for him.

"Dad, is this a proposal?" he asks.

"I knew you'd be smart enough to work it out," Burt says with a smile. "Go on, see what the man has to say."

Kurt walks on and passes the palace staff who have lined either side of the corridor and have almost formed a guard of honour. They smile and nod at him as they pass. Head Chef Sylvester is there as well; she winks and makes an obscene motion with her fingers, so Kurt walks by her quickly.

He sees his first glimpse of the prince as he starts to descend the stone staircase to the courtyard. Blaine is dressed in his finest clothing; a navy blue military jacket with gold tassels, his hair styled upwards and slicked back, and Kurt thinks he has never seen him look so handsome.

Blaine is smiling at him as he stands with his hands behind his back. When Kurt reaches him, he glances up to look at something. Kurt turns and sees the King and Queen standing by one of the open windows. They smile and wave at him before disappearing from view.

Blaine clears his throat, and Kurt turns to look at him again. He stands confident and sure of himself, but his eyes betray his nervousness.

"Kurt-" he begins.

"Yes." Blaine's mouth freezes in surprise. "I think I know what you're going to ask me, and the answer is yes. But please, go ahead. I want to hear what you're going to say."

Blaine laughs, and Kurt sees all traces of uncertainty gone. He gestures for Kurt to sit down on one of the chairs of the small round table before speaking again.

"Kurt, we've known each other for a little while now and not a day goes by that I'm not thankful that you've become my best friend." Blaine's words are well-rehearsed, but Kurt can hear the pure emotion of his voice as it wavers slightly. "I didn't think I would find someone that could make me so happy." He gets down on one knee and takes Kurt's hand, and Kurt feels his heartbeat thrumming with excitement.

"I've been searching for my equal, and I never knew that he would be right here all along. I-" Blaine stops and chuckles as Kurt slips off his chair and kneels on the ground in front of him, taking his other hand in his as well. "I can offer you a comfortable life, my friendship and my love. I can try to help you smile and laugh and be as happy as you've made me. And I promise to bake your favourite dessert at least twice a year. So," Blaine continues, letting go of Kurt's hands and pulling out a velvet box from his pocket and opening it. Kurt gasps as he sees what is inside: a perfectly crafted ring made from dark chocolate. "I'm asking you, Kurt Hummel…will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes of course I will," Kurt cries out, feeling the smooth ring glide on to his finger before he feels the press of Blaine's lips to his, and he feels so happy that he could melt. When he pulls back, he squeaks and gives Blaine a hug. Blaine is laughing joyfully when they part again, and Kurt glances down at the ring, with its textured layers of chocolate on the outside that look like small interwoven ropes.

"We had a master chocolatier from France create it," Blaine says. "I think his name is-"

"Monsieur Perrault?"

Blaine smiles. "You know him?"

"I've heard of him. His chocolate is very good." Kurt holds up his finger, and he is a little saddened but also intrigued by what he is about to do. "May I?" he asks.

"You may."

Kurt brings the chocolate engagement ring up to his lips and takes a bite. The flavour hits his tastebuds immediately and the taste is just as velvety and decadent as he had imagined. He gives a piece to Blaine too and they both laugh at how ridiculous and wonderful everything is.


	3. The Fairytale

Two years to the day that they first meet, the prince and the pâtissier marry.

The kingdom has been preparing for the day for months. There are flags draped from every streetlight and flowers and banners along each storefront. Kurt finds it so surreal as he witnesses the townspeople cheering and waving small flags as he and Blaine are driven to the chapel.

The event is a grant affair: the whole kingdom witnesses their nuptials and their second kiss as husbands on the palace balcony. At the ballroom reception, Blaine dances with his mother and all of the female staff of the palace. Kurt sees his father dance with someone for the first time in years; a woman named Carole who works as a nurse in the town hospital. And they get to dance with each other. As Blaine leads Kurt to the dance floor and places his arm around his waist, Kurt asks: "Has my life become a fairytale or am I just dreaming?"

"Does this answer your question?" Blaine replies, inching closer to give him a kiss.

The guests around them clap just before they move apart again.

"Hmm. I'm not entirely convinced," Kurt says, smiling when Blaine moves in to kiss him again.

They are both beyond tired later that night when they are finally driven out of the palace and towards their honeymoon destination; a week spent at the royal family's country estate. Kurt is thankful to finally have some time alone with his new husband, so he leans his head against Blaine's shoulder and closes his eyes. Blaine does the same and soon they are both sleeping soundly in the back seat of the wedding car.

♔

Kurt awakes just before midday the next morning, well rested and comfortable in the soft king-size bed in the master bedroom of the estate. He yawns and stretches just as Blaine walks into the room, wearing a robe and carrying a silver tray with coffee and two plates with thick pancakes and little dishes of whipped cream and melted chocolate on the side.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Blaine says with a grin. “Sleep well?”

“Wonderfully,” Kurt replies, just as the buttery scent of the pancakes hits his nostrils and makes his stomach rumble. Blaine places the tray in front of him and joins him in bed. “I’m looking forward to eating that.”

“I helped sprinkle some cinnamon on top,” Blaine says proudly. Kurt laughs and accepts some utensils from him. Blaine grabs his own fork and knife. “I really enjoyed last night, by the way,” he continues wryly.

“Oh, last night was _very_ enjoyable,” Kurt says, and Blaine smirks. “Despite how tired we both were, I think I’ll have a very good week if we can keep that up.  

“I’ll try,” Blaine says, nudging Kurt’s plate closer to him. 

Kurt cuts a piece from the pancake stack, adds a bit of the whipped cream and chocolate and places it in his mouth. He closes his eyes for a moment as he savours the spicy cinnamon and the rich, buttery taste as it melts on his tongue. 

“Mmm,” he says, opening his eyes again. Blaine is staring at him curiously, his eyes suddenly darker. It is all the warning he gets before Blaine pounces on him, and they both giggle as they fall back on the bed. The giggles soon stop as they give way to desperate, heated kisses.

The pancakes are cold by the time they both pick up their knives and forks again, but they still taste good.

♔

If Kurt was being honest, his life hasn't changed very much from before: he still goes into town to buy ingredients from time to time, only now he has a ring on his finger, two assistants to help him when he is out on royal duties and his taste-tester has become his husband.

But he vows never to stop baking his desserts. Blaine thinks they are so delicious and wonderful that he wouldn't dare suggest otherwise.

They are both in the kitchens and Kurt is transferring some biscotti that have been cooling on a wire rack on to a plate.

"I've tried something different this time," Kurt says, sliding the plate of heart-shaped biscotti towards his husband as he sits opposite him on his stool. Blaine picks one up and holds it up to inspect it.

"Have I told you that I love you?" Blaine says, his eyes bright and adoring.

"Not today, no," Kurt replies, with a little smile. "Take a guess what it is."

"I'm going to guess…chocolate." The biscotti are a rich brown colour.

"Lots and lots of dark chocolate," Kurt confirms, picking up one from the plate.

"Are you trying to get me chubby again, Kurt?" Blaine says, his manner teasing. "Because I'm not complaining."

Kurt laughs. "I'd love you either way," he says.

_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few references to _Sleeping Beauty_ in the story. The characters of Queen Leah, King Stefan, Phillip and Hubert are named after the royal characters in the Disney animated movie. Kurt daydreams as a young boy that he is dancing with a prince to _Once Upon a Dream_. The young women prick themselves on rose thorns at a ball in the hope of receiving a kiss from the prince. The chocolatier Monsieur Perrault is a nod to Charles Perrault who wrote the fairytale. And Blaine calls Kurt 'sleeping beauty' on their honeymoon when he wakes from sleep.
> 
> While cinnamon has long been regarded as a aphrodisiac, it was also reserved for royalty in ancient times. Kurt never tries it himself in the story; he uses it as an ingredient in his desserts for the royal family and he adds it to Blaine's warm milk, but not his own. However, there are hints to Kurt's future status: Blaine thinks Kurt's freckles remind him of 'sprinkles of cinnamon' when they first meet, and after they are married, he sprinkles the spice on to the pancakes for Kurt to eat, symbolising that Kurt is now a royal like himself.
> 
> During the proposal when Blaine mentions that he has been 'searching for his equal', Kurt slides off his chair and kneels on the ground with him, as a gesture to show that they are now equal partners. 
> 
> On their honeymoon, Blaine helps with making Kurt's favourite dessert, down to the exact detail that Kurt describes in Chapter 1.


End file.
